videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: The Zemerld Chronicles/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Zemerld Chronicles. Intro Sonic and Tails are storming Eggman's airship. In other words, it's a normal day. After a few battles with various Badniks, they finally encounter Eggman himself. Eggman laughs, saying it's too late, then inserts some sort of key into a strange stone. There's a flash of bright light, and then everything goes dark . . . Sonic wakes up in Green Hill Zone. Tails contacts him via the Miles Electric device, telling Sonic that Eggman's up to something and Sonic should investigate a bit. Chapter 1: New Beginnings Green Hill Welcome to Green Hill, the opening area! You can move around with the left stick, run with B, interact with objects with A, and open the menu with Start. The opening area has a shop run by Flicky where you can buy items. Currently, the only item available is HP Candy, which restores your health. Collect some rings (the currency) around the area for future purchases. However, when you try to cross the bridge to the rest of Green Hill, a Moto Bug blocks your way. Time for your first battle! Mini Boss: Moto Bugs This should barely be counted as a mini boss. This is really more of a tutorial to the battle system. You have four options: Attack, Special Moves, Item, and Flee. Attacking is a normal attack, Special Moves allows you to use a special move (you'll learn about those later), Item lets you use an item, and Flee is pretty self-explanatory. Right now, only Attack is available, so choose that, attack one of the two Moto Bugs, and watch the fireworks! Sonic should definitely attack first (he's the fastest character in the game, tied with one you'll get much later) and then the Moto Bugs will deal negligible damage. Keep attacking and very soon the Moto Bugs will be defeated (they're very weak enemies and generally serve as filler for enemies in Green Hill.) You'll also level up after defeating them! Leveling up will increase your stats (HP, SP, Attack, Defense, Speed, and Luck) and also sometimes get you a new Special Move. Characters generally have six Special Moves, which are powerful attacks that require use of the touchscreen using four different inputs: timed tapping, fast flicking, rapidly tapping, and rapidly drawing circles (known in-game as Tap, Flick, Mash, and Circle.) Some require certain characters to be in your party but can only be used by one, such as Blue Bomber. Upon leveling up, you'll learn Flying Kick, which requires a flick downwards and a tap. However, Special Moves require SP to use, so you can't use any if you don't have enough. Green Hill (Continued) Now that that's over, feel free to explore Green Hill Zone. You can get yourself a couple sidequests from Pocky and Picky involving defeating enemies around the area and finding Picky some food (it's located in a capsule, which basically works like a treasure chest in other RPGs.) Speaking of enemies, there are three types of them in Green Hill Zone. You already met Moto Bugs, which as mentioned earlier are filler enemies. The other two enemies are Buzz Bombers and Crabmeat, which aren't as easy as Moto Bugs but are still a piece of cake. This is a great place to earn experience and rings, maybe even some HP Candy if you're lucky. Now, if you follow the main path you should find another bridge. Normally, this bridge would lead to Central City, but at the moment it's being blocked by a robot and Tails is trapped on the other side! Well, time for your first (real) miniboss fight! Mini Boss: E-01 Alpha Meet E-01 Alpha, a mysterious robot that resembles the E-100 series. Why? You'll find out soon. Anyway, E-01 Alpha has a normal attack and a special move called Barrage. Yes, enemies can have special moves too, and they have timed inputs as well, but this time, they're to dodge the attack. For Barrage, the inputs are: flick down, flick left, flick right. Your best choice of